Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to electronic transmitters, and more specifically to a system and method for a self-system analysis in a wireless power transmission network.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, and so forth may need power for performing their intended functions. This may need having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users may have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, users must plugin to an electric outlet or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device. However, such an activity may render electronic devices inoperable during charging. Current solutions to this problem may include inductive pads which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. Nevertheless, such a solution may still require that electronic devices may have to be placed in a specific place for powering. Thus, electronic devices during charging may not be portable.
Other solutions to this problem may include using controlled Radio RF waves which may converge in 3-D space for charging or powering electronic devices using one or more wireless power transmitter manager and one or more wireless power receivers. This option may provide wireless power transmission while eliminating the use of wires or pads for charging devices. However, when a device fails in the system, the power transfer to an electronic device may be interrupted. Different causes may exist for a failure, including a loss of power, a failure in the hardware or software of a wireless power transmitter manager, overload of the wireless power transmitter manager, and malfunction in a wireless power receiver, among others. Constant monitoring may be needed in the wireless power transmission system to avoid a breakdown in the network.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method for a self-system analysis that may search problems in the network and when it detects a problem, makes an analysis and at the same time makes a recommendation for enhancement or correction in the system.